


We Need To Talk

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Complete, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Plans, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap Coda, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Speculation, The Empty (Supernatural), This will probably be Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Billie appeared in front of Jack in the Empty."Hello, Jack. We need to talk."
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my final "The Trap" episode coda! 😀
> 
> My headcanons for this season and Billie's plan will most likely be Jossed, but idc. 😀

Billie appeared in front of Jack in the Empty. 

"Hello, Jack. We need to talk."

Jack swallowed anxiously. "Hello, Billie. Are you here to talk about your plan to stop Chuck?"

Billie smiled kindly at the nephilim and nodded once. "Yes. I have big plans for Chuck, and I need your help."

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. What do you need me to do?" 

"First," Billie says. "I'm going to bring back a few people to help us out. It's a good thing Chuck had the idea to bring Eileen back. Not so great that he brought her back to use her as his spy, but..."

She casually shrugged with a grin. "It did give me the idea to bring back the people who have made amends with the Winchesters and Castiel in the end, thanks to their heroic sacrifices to save the brothers and Castiel."

Her smile slipped as she sighed. "But, bringing people back from the dead like this and in a major amount in a major way takes up a lot of my power, so I need your help with that."

Jack smiled ear-to-esr and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course I'll help you, Billie! Anything to save my fathers and the rest of our family from Chuck." 

Billie laughed at the nephilim's excitement and smiled kindly at him again. "Alright, it's good to see you on board with my plans. Now, we need to talk about how we're going to bring everyone back."


End file.
